ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slimer Situation Campaign
The Slimer Situation Campaign is the first campaign in Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Description Sightings have been reported all over the city... your old friend Slimer is back and up to no good! He's proving hard to track down, but clearing some sections of the city of spectral disturbances will help you corner him... eventually. This campaign takes place over a series of four linked scenarios. Do not reset your XP between scenarios. You will need all the experience you can muster to trap Slimer at the end of the campaign! Scenarios Scenario #1 The Gates in the area are causing your traps to malfunction! You better manage these phantom felons before they escape. Make sure your traps are in good working order now before you move on. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Release Gates," as they are able to rescue Trapped Ghosts from your clutches! Release Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: Each Ghostbuster carrying one or more Trapped Ghosts loses one of them (the lowest-Class). It emerges from that Ghostbuster's space. Scenario #2 Gates filled with anxious Ghosts have opened inside the park! Blast the Gates to release the spooks, but be careful you don't empty the Spirit World. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Burst Gates," because as they close, Ghosts come pouring out. Burst Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 1 Stream *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *When Closed: Three Ghosts from the Spirit World emerge from that Gate! Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost in the Spirit World is replaced with a Ghost 1 Class higher from outside the scenario. Scenario #3 Boogaloo Manifestations have been sighted in Aykroyd Park! You need to coax them out by depositing Ghosts into the Gates, then bust 'em when they pop out! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Tribute Gates," as you may deposit Ghosts into Gates as an offering to the Spirit World. Special *You may deposit Ghosts into the Spirit World through an Open Gate. Depositing 4 or more total Ghost Classes at the same time into an Open Gate causes a Boogaloo Manifestation from the Spirit World to emerge from the Gate. Tribute Gates *To Hit: -- *To Close: Deposit a Boogaloo Manifestation into an Open Gate to close it. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges each Open Gate. Then each Boogaloo Manifestation reacts as if missed with a Proton Roll by the nearest Ghostbuster within Line of Sight. Scenario #4 You have finally cornered Slimer! A new set of Gates are spewing forth ectoplasm and Slimer is eating it up. Stop him before he eats too much or he will be too powerful to take down! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Slime Gates," as they sit next to Slime pools that beckon Slimer, and they will sometimes Slime you! He moves towards them in sequential order. When he reaches Slime pool #4, he disappears... so stop him before he does! Special *Combat Actions cannot be taken against Slimer until all Gates are Closed. *''SLIMER GHOST CARD REVISIONS'' **Replace Slimer's "At the end of each round, Slimer moves 2 spaces towards the nearest Ghostbuster" with: "At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, Slimer moves 1 space towards the next numbered Slime token on the map." *''New Ability:'' For each Slime token Slimer crosses, his "To Trap" increases by 1. At the start of the game, put an XP Tracker at the 4 of the Slimer "To Trap" below. Slime Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: You get Slimed, and a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Trap Slimer! *Fail: Slimer reaches Slime token #4; or a Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: Each Ghostbuster within Line of Sight of an Open or Closed Gate gets Slimed. Gallery Scenario #1 Sc1TheSlimerSituationCampaignScenario1B.jpg Scenario #2 Sc1TheSlimerSituationCampaignScenario2A.jpg Sc1TheSlimerSituationCampaignScenario2B.jpg Scenario #3 Sc1TheSlimerSituationCampaignScenario3A.jpg Sc1TheSlimerSituationCampaignScenario3B.jpg Scenario #4 Sc1TheSlimerSituationCampaignScenario4A.jpg Sc1TheSlimerSituationCampaignScenario4B.jpg Category:GB:TBG Campaigns